


The hug

by ksrandomme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, what happend when the scene faded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: ‘Do *something* while there’s still a chance, because that chance doesn’t last forever. Trust me, Sherlock: it’s gone before you know it.’





	The hug

Sherlock stood with John tucked under his chin, arms wrapped around his shoulders and hands holding him close as John wept for everything he had lost and almost lost. He didn’t do sentiment, as it was confusing for him. Mycroft had quite often said that love was a chemical defect found on the losing side. Mummy has always said that love was something to strive for in being a decent human being. Father, who was most known for often quoting song lyrics when he had no other advice, loved to chime in with ‘All you need is love, son’ whenever Sherlock had asked him.

 

When Sherlock was ‘away’ those years back, he realized that the one thing he was missing in his life was love. John had that part right, ‘Do  _ something _ while there’s still a chance, because that chance doesn’t last forever. Trust me, Sherlock: it’s gone before you know it.’, and Sherlock felt that this was his last chance. He’d loused it up when Mary was there, because Mary was there, but now he had his moment.

 

Slowly, with soft moves, Sherlock moved his head slightly to press his temple against John’s and nudge him lightly. He pressed his lips against John’s forehead, a gentle kiss. John didn’t respond so Sherlock nudged again, urging John to turn into him as he pressed a kiss to John’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth and finally his lips. John gasped slightly at the first brush of Sherlock’s lips on his. Sherlock waited a moment.

 

Pulling back slightly, Sherlock looked down into the fathomless blue eyes of John Watson before cupping his cheeks in long fingers and pressing another kiss to those soft lips. John hesitated only a moment before responding in kind, canting his head to the side and slanting his lips to Sherlock’s, his mouth open slightly, an invitation for Sherlock to invade John’s warm mouth with his own tongue. Their tongues tangled for a bit, exploring, cataloging, storing up all the information to be used again another time.

 

John’s hands grasped Sherlock’s dressing gown to either side of his hips, holding him close as they kissed. Sherlock slipped his hands from John’s face into his hair, cradling his head as if it were the most precious of jewels. When they finally parted for breath, Sherlock let out a shaky sigh as John wrapped his arms around Sherlock in order to stay upright. “God, I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you at the Landmark the night I returned.” Sherlock said.

 

John smiled faintly, “That’s why you won’t text Irene back.”

 

Sherlock scoffed, “The Woman! Never saw anything appealing in her sexually. She was intriguing but beyond that…”

 

“Not your area?” John asked, amused. Sherlock blinked as he looked down at John’s crinkling eyes.

 

“No,” Sherlock replied, “Definitely not my area. And for the record, I don’t take to people immediately, so your first attempt at flirting with me--”

 

“I was not flirting!” John interrupted. “Merely learning more about you. We were talking about being flatmates, after all.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Fine. When you first asked me, I was worrying about the killer and didn’t want to be distracted. After the ‘fall’, and my work out of the country, I realized that you were everything to me and all I wanted when I got back to London was to find you and tell you.”

 

“And I was with Mary.” John finished. Sherlock hung his head in reply. “The Wedding?”

 

“You were with Mary. Mary liked me. I liked her enough to let her have you. I wanted it to be a good thing for you.” Sherlock shrugged. “I’m sorry I let something slip, there on the dancefloor.”

 

John nodded, reached out and hooked a finger under Sherlock’s chin to urge him to look back up and meet John’s eyes. “I nearly did as well. But then there was the waltz and you left and I let it go.”

 

Sherlock sighed as he pulled John back in for another hug. They stood like this for several minutes before John sniffed sharply and pulled back again. “We should celebrate.”

 

Sherlock frowned skeptically. “John, I didn’t take you for the type to kiss and tell!”

 

John nudged him playfully as he replied, “I meant your birthday, you git.”

 

Sherlock’s frown deepened as John pulled away and took his phone out of his pocket. “We could just celebrate here,” he replied with little heat. John was going to call their friends and throw an impromptu party at the nearest pub, or Angelo’s and he would expect Sherlock to be gracious and just go for at least a drink or two. He is presently surprised when John tells him about the cake place that Molly wants to meet at. Sherlock does like cake, after all.

 

~end~


End file.
